This invention relates to sense amplifiers for memory cells and more particularly relates reference voltage generators for such sense amplifiers.
When a memory cell is not differential (such as in a flash memory or other dense memory), a sense amplifier for the cell has to determine the value of a bit stored in the cell by monitoring a single bit line coming out of the cell. Such a sense amplifier needs a reference to trigger the digital value in the cell. This threshold can be generated by well-known techniques, such as using “half-cells” or a fixed or adaptive reference voltage. In some applications, it is desirable to have a reference voltage that is a fixed percentage of a supply voltage to assure some tracking.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.